donmillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Parks
Many of Don Mills smaller local parks are connected by a paved walkway that runs behind Don Mills' houses. Parks include: Edwards Gardenst; Bond Park which has sports fields and an arena; and Moccasin Trail Park where a remote, undeveloped section of ravine can be reached by a pedestrian tunnel under the DVP (from this location, you can easily walk a short distance to get a first-hand look at the Rainbow Tunnel). Edwards Gardens Summary Edwards Gardens is a former estate garden located on the southwest corner of Leslie Street and Lawrence Avenue East. On the upper level of the valley there is also a lovely arboretum beside the children's Teaching Garden. Adjacent to Edwards Gardens is Toronto Botanical Garden (previously called the Civic Garden Centre), a series of 12 contemporary themed gardens spanning nearly four acres. Photo Gallery History Over 150 years ago this location was the home and location of a mill owned by William Milne. The property passed through several hands until bought in 1944 by businessman Rupert E. Edwards who turned the 27 acres of overgrown land into his summer place. Even though Edwards personally knew little about how to create a garden from scratch, he aspired to cultivate and beautify the landscape. His first gesture was to acquire over 400 tons of limestone from the Credit Valley, which he used to create an extensive rock garden. A pond was then added by damming Wilket Creek. To maintain the perennials and roses planted amidst the picturesque lawn, and the wildflowers and rhododendrons throughout the rugged valley, a water-wheel was installed. The man-made hill overlooking the valley now features a limestone lady balancing an urn on her shoulder while carrying a pitcher that pours into a petal-shaped basin at her feet. The fountain was designed for Mr. Edwards by Len Cullen, of Weall and Cullen. In 1955 he sold the property to the city and it became "Edwards Gardens" a park for everyone to enjoy. Edwards Gardens and Toronto Botanical Garden now acts as a natural and cultural oasis for plants, people and wildlife in the city. The commemorative plaque reads, "Edwards Gardens. European settlement began in this area shortly after the War of 1812. Alexander Milne, a Scottish weaver, arrived here with his family in 1817. Milne's farm and mill operation prospered for over a century, eventually expanding to 240 hectares in size. For many years, the watercourse passing through this park was known as Milne Creek. In 1944, Rupert E. Edwards, proprietor of Canada Varnish Ltd., purchased the original 11-hectare Milne homestead. Over the next 12 years, Mr. Edwards introduced many landscape features into the garden including a large rockery, ponds, rustic bridges, flower beds, and a 9-hole golf course. Mr. Edwards' vision was to see the gardens become a public park. Accordingly, in 1955, Metropolitan Toronto purchased the property and, since then, has maintained the beauty and original character of this unique landscape." Toronto Botanical Garden (formerly "The Civic Garden Centre") Toronto Botanical Garden (TBG) is a volunteer-based charitable organization whose purpose is to inspire passion, respect and understanding of gardening, horticulture, the natural landscape and a healthy environment. An array of contemporary gardens spanning nearly four acres are designed to educate and inspire the people of Toronto and its visitors. The gardens are open year-round from dawn until dusk and admission is free of charge. TBG also offers a complete range of indoor and outdoor learning experiences for all ages including courses, lectures, workshops, special events, garden tours and an extensive horticultural library. Children's programs for schools, community groups and individuals take place year-round in either The James Boyd Children's Centre or outdoor Teaching Garden located within Edwards Gardens. The George and Kathy Dembroski Centre for Horticulture, renovated in 2005, exhibits an impressive 5,000 square foot glass pavilion, topped with a sloping green roof. Its numerous halls and studios with adjoining open-air courtyards are ideally suited for weddings, business meetings and other private functions. Photo Gallery Civic Garden Centre Pavillion Architect: Raymond Moriyama Construction Date: 1964 Style: Critical Regionalism Present Use: Shelter in the Park Construction: Post and Beam, 8 Stone columns supporting hipped roof Materials: Roof - cedar shakes, B.C. Fir trusses, plywood gusset plates Details - screens, benches, trim and soffits combine redwood and cedar Award: Ontario Architect's Association 25 Year Award Building History The Civic Garden Centre Pavilion sits within Edwards Gardens along Lawrence Avenue to the North and a manicured valley to the South. One of two buildings designed by Raymond Moriyama for the gardesn, the pavilion was to honour the memory of the Edward's House, by incorporating its original foundations and terraces into the design. The profile of the shelter emerges nestled, yet defiant amid the vegetation in which it rests. The modest structure was to provie a resting and viewing area for the park visitors under a protected canopy. Despite a limited budget, the shelter expresses a clear architectural idea enhanced by its craftsmanship. The design is deliberately over-scaled and rustic, boldly emphasizing the textural qualities of its materials of stone and wood. The massive hipped roof compresses the space beneath it, which is accentuated by the heavy, tapered stone columns which support its mass. Huge trusses of B.C. fir with oversized plywood gusset plates are sensitively constructed, its layered assemblies reminiscent of Japanese joinery. The design is beautifully detailed, nails line up perfectly, the stonework is discreetly mortared to give the appearance of dry construction and the wooden screens are precisely spaced. Although there are no walls, there is a feeling of enclosure created by the roof which looms above. A soft glow descends from the translucent fiberglas skylight on the roof, illuminating the heavily detailed roof structure. The pavilion has provided years of shelter and a sedate presence to the gardens. Photo Gallery Wilket Creek Park This 44 hectare valley wilderness park offers more than 2 km of pedestrian/bicycle trails as well as plenty of undisturbed woodland excellent for nature walks. Park facilities include a winterized fully-accessible washroom, drinking fountains, a water tap, picnic area and fire pits. Alexander Milne first settled the northern end of the valley now known as Wilket Creek following the War of 1812. From this period until the 1950s it was known as Milne Creek. Wilket Creek Park is known for its mature coniferous and deciduous forest communities. Mature stands of Eastern Hemlock, Sugar Maple, American Beech, Red Oak and Hop Hornbeam thrive along the valley walls. A diversity of species may be found within the valley, including such rare plants as Canada Sicklepod, Snakerod, and New York Fern. Some uncommon bird species have also visited during seasonal migrations. Moist marshes and groundwater seeps that flow towards the creek provide the dampness needed by the ferns, cattail marshes and wet scrub communities along the floodplain. Some uncommon bird species have visited here as a stop-off point during seasonal migrations. This narrow, winding ravine has also benefitted from a number of wildflower plantings and natural regeneration projects. Bond Park Bond Park, located off Duncairn Road, is Don Mills largest park. It includes extensive baseball facilities and organized leagues, and is also home to the North York Winter Tennis Club. On June 10, 2006, the baseball diamond at Bond Park was named in honour of Milt Dunnell, Canadian sportswriter. Moccasin Trail Park Talwood Park aka, Rocketship Park Rippleton Park Duncairn Park Longwood Park Southwell Park Mike Bela Park